


More Naughty Than Nice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #249: Naughty or Nice.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> Thanks to Torino10154 for the idea. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Naughty Than Nice

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #249: Naughty or Nice.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Note:** Thanks to Torino10154 for the idea. ;)

~

More Naughty Than Nice

~

As Severus slides down Harry’s body, Harry sighs. “That’s nice.” 

Severus pauses, stares up at him. “Nice? I’m about to suck your cock and it’s _nice?_ ” 

“Very nice?” Harry amends. 

Severus smirks dangerously. “Indeed.” 

Within moments Severus’ mouth slides around him. Harry’s world shifts. He tries to arch off the bed, but Severus holds him down, and when Severus’ tongue does naughty things, Harry can’t think. 

All he does is babble and, embarrassingly quickly, come.

Severus slides up his body once more, kissing him, sharing Harry’s own taste with him. Harry groans. “You’re a wicked man.” 

Severus hums. “That’s better.” 

~


End file.
